


Possessive

by Ninhaoma



Series: Dressrosa [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angry Sex, Arse play, F/M, I am DoViola trash, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, PWP, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninhaoma/pseuds/Ninhaoma
Summary: Affection isn't something Violet is accustomed to, so when the baker's boy starts flirting with her, she doesn't really know what to do. It would be better if her boss wasn't such a possessive arsehole, though.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Series: Dressrosa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751851
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Possessive

The young man was smiling shyly at her, hands in his pockets, as he leaned against the red brick wall. He was a cute one, with dark hair falling into his eyes, a band of freckles marching across his nose, and a gold hoop with a small star attached in his ear. His clothes were well cut and cared for, evident from the way the shirt draped across his broad chest and the snug way his suede trousers fit his long legs.

Violet didn’t even bother to look into his mind. She didn’t want to know if he only was interested in the here and now, or if he had longer-term thoughts. It was a long time since she had felt so appreciated and couldn’t help but smile back at him, as their conversation moved from the weather to the market to the outlooks for the festival season. His name was Sebastian and he was an apprentice in his uncle’s bakery. He liked white carnations, but not the red ones, as he believed love was innocent and pure in itself. His dream was to bake the perfect croquembouche.

“Violet! There you are!”

The lady in question startled at the high-pitched voice and the arms thrown around her midriff as the speaker buried his face in her side.

“Dellinger, is something wrong?” She asked, giving Sebastian a small smile, turning to the child who apparently had attached himself to her hip.

“Nah, just wanted to see you,” the boy grinned up at her. “And say hi to you, mister!” he continued, turning towards Sebastian.

“Hi to you too,” Sebastian smiled, giving a small wave. “Violet, I think I have to go back, but it was lovely to see you. Talk again soon?”

“I’ll be around,” Violet smiled and looked after him as he disappeared towards the open bakery door, where wonderful scents of cinnamon and honey and pastries were wafting out. With a small sigh, she turned back towards the market square, grabbing Dellinger around his small shoulders and steering him in the same direction.

“And you, _mister_ ,” she raised an eyebrow, “What do you really want?”

“I want to go and get some melon leche or crema carta!” he said excitedly, loping their arms. “And tell you that Sebastian is not going to bother you anymore.”

Violet stopped in her tracks, her skirt rustling from the sudden halt in movement and her blood running cold. Dellinger seemed unmoved, skipping along the crowded street.

No-one had mentioned his name.

-_-_-

A bloodied earring, with a small star attached, lay in a beautiful box, wrapped in paper fine as silk, on her bedside table as she got back from dinner.

-_-_-

“You are a total and utter bastard, Doflamingo!” Violet screamed, as she stormed into the library where she knew he’d gone after dinner. “What did he ever do to you?”

Doflamingo, king of Dressrosa, captain of the Doflamingo pirates, shichibukai, and a major arsehole, sighed, placed a finger on the page to remind himself where he was, and looked up at her. To his credit, he didn’t even try to play innocent or stupid. They both knew what she was talking about.

“You know how important you are, mi amor. I only try to take care of you.”

Violet, clenching her fists at her sides so as not to strike him straight in the face, his pretty face, his _beautiful_ face, felt anger course through her. She could almost feel it form a sentient being over her, fed by her hurt and resentment. She had to grab a hold of her dress so as not to give in to the urge to fight him – she knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere, but it would feel so good to just smash those bloody sunglasses that he was hiding behind, to make him _see_ what the world really was.

“He did nothing! He was just a boy and now he’s dead and that baker has no-one to help him!” Her hands itched for a fight, for the opportunity to give him a taste of what others felt daily, weekly, monthly. Yearly. Eternally.

“I’m not _that_ heartless! He’s alive. Barely, I do have to admit, as he didn’t… quite understand what the best course of action for him was, given the circumstances. I’m sure he’ll be able to help out there in some capacity in the future. Maybe not in one that requires the use of his hands, or eyes, but some way can surely be found.”

At this, Violet screamed out loud. She couldn’t stop herself from grabbing a small figurine ( _of a woman rising from a wave on a seashell, how bizarre)_ and threw it at the wall, taking immense pleasure in the way it just shattered, the broken pieces clattering as they hit the terracotta floor. Her next victim was a glass vase ( _so ugly, who even makes something like this_ ) that met its end in the fireplace. His coffee cup and saucer ( _how she hated the pretentious little designs on the pretentious little porcelain pieces_ ) followed and the wine glass, always accompanying him, flew out the window.

The outlets for her aggression being at an end, Violet not being the sort of woman who would lay a hand on a book with the intention of harming it, slammed the now broken window shut and glared at Doflamingo, who was still sitting calmly in his highbacked armchair.

He raised an eyebrow, eternal smile in place.

“Fufufu, what a temper. Are you quite done, dear?”

“WHY?” Violet screamed, “Why did you hurt someone who hasn’t done you a single thing in his life!? Whose only joy in life was trying new flavours of flan! You fucking idiot!”

At this, Doflamingo suddenly became calm and took off his sunglasses, massaging the bridge of his nose. Violet knew that she’d probably gone too far, but this was just too much. This was too much and senseless and plain _stupid_. Sebastian hadn’t done anything to deserve whatever horrible things Doflamingo – or more probably someone down in the ranks, he wouldn’t bother himself, oh no – and now his whole future was… She stopped herself, taking a large, calming breath.

“Love, I don’t appreciate people who lie. We both know I am many things, but an idiot is not one of them. And besides, he touched my things. I don’t like people touching my things.”

The anger flared up again and Violet stormed over to him, placing one hand on each armrest and leaning into his personal space.

“I. Am. Not. Your. Thing.” she hissed, mere centimetres away from his ( _beautiful, oh so beautiful_ ) face.

A snakelike movement and his large hand grabbed her chin, bringing her a sliver closer.

“Oh yes. You. Are,” he purred, before pressing a bruising kiss to her lips and, as swiftly, letting go. Violet jerked back, but her hands were now trapped by his and suddenly, she was dragged into his lap.

His large hands kept an iron grip on her waist, trapping her in place. His mouth was set in an unusually strict line, usual smile gone. Violet didn’t dare to place her hands anywhere close to him, lest she gave in to the temptation of hitting him, so she opted to cross them in front of her, furrowing her brows at the same time.

“Querida, you know what that does to your breasts,” he breathed, tightening his grip momentarily. “And the fire in your eyes just underlines your beauty,” he bucked his hips slightly and Violet could feel the growing evidence of the effect she had on him. “But it seems I have to remind you who you belong to,” he sighed. Without warning, he flipped her on his lap, arms and legs dangling due to his long legs, arse up in the air. Violet’s breath hitched as she felt his hand caress her backside, effectively keeping her in her place as the other drew up her dress, the cold night air hitting her exposed legs.

Without warning, a hard slap landed on her uncovered cheek. Violet yelped as a shiver ran down her spine; she couldn’t help but arch her back, lifting her arse even higher as she felt tingles start gathering in her core, wetness seeping between her legs. The cool hand caressed the tender skin, leaving heat in its wake. She was always surprised at the chill permeating his hands; if you’d judge from his clothing style, you’d think he was overheating all the time, not cold as ice.

“You know I’m only doing this for you, love,” she heard his deep voice as another slap landed on the opposite side before mercifully cool fingers travelled over the bruised skin. Violet felt the tingles start intensifying, teasing her cunt, making her fist her hands and try to keep her legs still, try not to squirm under his touch.

She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Not so soon.

A third slap landed on her left cheek, quickly followed by a fourth and a fifth. She could feel her spine curving on its own, a moan clawing its way up her throat. She swallowed it down, her head hanging, breathing deep and uneven. His fingers stroke the abused flesh, travelling closer and closer to the juncture of arse and cunt.

“Think you’ve learned your lesson yet?” he asked after a particularly stinging slap that made her yelp.

“Go to hell,” she snarled, struggling under his steel grip on her back.

“Fufufu,” was the only answer from above, as his fingers travelled over her smarting arse, the frequency of slaps abating. She could feel the blooming bruises already forming.

Suddenly she felt a finger trace the outline of her arsehole and with a gasp, her head shot up. The hand on her back pressed her down again, keeping her in place, as she felt a digit press against the puckered ring. She could feel the unfamiliar sensation coursing through the myriad of nerves gathered between her legs and couldn’t help her breath hitching. He didn’t press his advantage however, keeping just enough pressure to make her squirm in his lap. She could feel his member growing ever larger beneath her, pressing into her stomach.

A sudden slap brought back the full force of the sting in her arse that had been building up. A breathy moan escaped her and she heard him chuckle, rewarding her with a languid stroke over her dripping cunt, fingers teasing her opening. Suddenly, a smarting slap landed on her cunt, making her whimper out loud, arse pushing up into the air, her legs rubbing together in search of release.

Damn him for knowing exactly which buttons to push.

“Please…” came a broken whimper from the dark-haired woman as she arched in his lap, grinding herself down on his erection.

“Please what, querida?”

“Please fuck me already, you fucking sky island octopus,” she gasped as a finger slipped inside her.

“And…?”

The finger was joined by another, then a third, keeping a torturously slow pace.

Violet tried to swallow a sob as she felt her cunt clutch around his fingers, her smarting arse begging for attention. “And I promise to behave,” she breathed, head hanging in broken defiance.

“Fufufu,” he laughed as his fingers curled inside her, before suddenly being withdrawn. Violet didn’t have time to whimper at the loss, before she was lifted off his lap and he freed himself from his trousers before positioning her above him in the chair. “I suppose that’s as good a promise as I can expect for today,” he smirked before he impaled her on his dick.

Violet gasped as she felt his huge shaft stretch her, her arms winding around his neck. He gripped her arse and started thrusting upwards. Her slick walls clutched at him, drawing him deeper with every stroke.

“You feel divine,” he murmured, as Violet let her eyes fall shut and head loll back, each shift in their position stroking new nerves and tightening the coil in her stomach.

Doflamingo wound his fingers into her dark hair, forcing her head even further back and giving him access to her throat, trailing his tongue along the smooth expanse of skin, leaving bruising spots as he went. Violet dug her nails into his shoulders, panting as she bucked against him, craving for his cock to thrust harder and deeper, feeling her orgasm start to build in earnest. Every nerve in her body felt as though hit by a thunderbolt and she couldn’t draw enough oxygen into her lungs to save the kingdom.

Violets moans became screams as the world dissolved around her, the feeling of his cock drilling into her pussy the only thing left. She felt like the center of the universe, as all pleasure that ever was focused on this one moment in time, impossible to escape.

And then he slapped her arse as his cock reached that magical place within her, hitting the exact right spot. Her breath caught as his cock teased her cunt before hitting the spot again as he slapped her again and she came undone, orgasm coursing through her, her pussy spasming around his dick. She could feel his jerking movements and hear the groan as he came, his hands clutching at her arse.

Coming down from her high, she could feel the cold of the library creep into her skin as she adjusted herself on his lap, still feeling him inside her. His hands wound around her waist, clutching her to his broad chest and she felt his chin settle on top of her head as she heard his heartbeat calm down.

“You know I only do it to protect you, don’t you?” she could feel his murmur through the rumblings in his chest more than the actual words spoken, so soft was his voice. His arms tightened momentarily.

She sighed, playing with his shirt.

“I know, but you have to stop hurting people I care about. I’m a grown woman and can take care of myself.”

“That you are,” she could feel the smirk creep back into his voice as he stood up, still caging her in his arms as she could feel him grow hard inside her. A gasp escaped her, as she felt heat start to shimmer along her bones.

“Again?” she asked, regarding him with a raised eyebrow as he strode towards the door, each step jerking his cock inside her, her legs locked behind his back.

“Luckily enough your rooms are next door to the library, as I’m not done with you yet,” came the answer, before he captured her lips in another bruising kiss, kicking the door shut behind him.

-_-_-

As the darkness of the night shrouded the castle and no living thing was stirring, Violet stood in her rooms, listening to the even breathing behind her, playing with the gold hoop that had been left on her nightstand earlier in the day.

Sebastian had liked the white carnations. Violet wondered if he could still smell them. She resolved to send him a bouquet the next day.

She never did.

**Author's Note:**

> I am DoViola-trash. I have no idea why no other pairing inspires me to write smut as much as they do. Well, your gain, dear readers!
> 
> Also; premature apologies for any possible mix-ups in my Spanish endearments. I trust google.


End file.
